Love, Friends, School, Music and Sports which is
by Kath.ItaSaku
Summary: Diferent schools, same sport and love for music. Rated M for language and future lemons. SasuSaku, GaaSaku, etc... Full summary inside - suck at summaries xPP


**Disclaimer**;; I don't own Naruto. But the following characters are made up by me: Usagi, Asami, Ninsuki, Mizuki and Daiki.

**Summary**;; New school, new life. The rivalty between Konoha High School and Suna High School is pretty clear, especially in what it comes to the 'Battle of the Bands'. But there is a group of teenageres that share some of the same interests, such as one particular sport: roller speed skating. Will it affect anything at all or will it remain the same? Rated M for language and future lemons.

_**Writer's note**_

The story is AU, which means there are no such thing as ninjas here, okay?

Now this is the list of chracters and between ( ) it's their ages, the grade and the school they attend. As to adults, between ( ) is showed the school they work at and their position in it.

KHS – Konoha High School (The uniforms are similar to the ones used in 'Code Geass')

SHS – Suna High School (The uniforms are similar to the one used by Rei Hino in 'Sailor Moon' – school uniform!- and guys are similar to the ones in 'Bleach')

Itachi U. (20, College)

Sasuke U. (16, 10th, KHS)

Naruto U. (16, 10th, KHS)

Sakura H. (15, 10th, KHS)

Tenten (17, 11th, SHS)

Neji H. (17, 11th , SHS)

Rock Lee (17, 11th, SHS)

Ino Y. (16, 10th, SHS)

Shikamaru N. (16, 10th, SHS)

Chouji A (16, 10th, SHS)

Kiba I. (16, 10th, KHS)

Hinata H (15, 10th, KHS)

Gaara (16, 10th, SHS)

Temari (17, 11th, SHS)

Sai (17, 11th, KHS)

Jiraya (SHS, Principal/History)

Tsunade (KHS, Principal/Biology)

Orochimaru (KHS, Lab Sciences)

Kakashi H. (KHS, English/Literature)

Gai (SHS, Physical Education)

Iruka U. (KHS, Physical Education)

Shizune (SHS, Biology)

Anko M. (KHS, History)

Kabuto Y. (SHS, Lab Sciences)

Kurenai Y. (KHS, Math)

Asuma S. (SHS, Math)

Sasori (SHS, Art)

Deidara (KHS, Art)

PS: Yeah, I know it's a quite lot =P

**//////----------\\\\\\**

_Chapter 1_

_It's time, it's time!_

_You better wake up__!_

_Or you'l l—_

And there it was, another dead alarm. It was quite easy to get used to waking up at whatever hours you wanted to. Now being waken up by a fucking alarm was annoying as hell. Not many alarms have survived in the hands of the rosette. Oh, you must have guessed it already but this is Sakura Haruno, a 15 years old teenager, who is getting ready for her first day at Konoha High School. Currently, both her parents are alive, although she barely sees her father because they divorced 3 years ago. As to her mother, she is an important cirgeon, meaning she doesn't has that much of free time, leaving Sakura by herself most of the times.

Struggling a few more minutes with the blankets, the girl decided it was time to wake up. Well, wake up doesn't really mean getting up so she stayed in her bed a little longer, staring at nothing in particular. That Summer had been the best she had ever had. Except the part that she had spent in father's house; it sucked. He lived pretty far and when she was in his house, she had nothing to do. Her stepmother was a pretty kind woman and she had a little sister too, Maya, with 2 years old. Apart from the red hair, the little girl had the same vibrant green eyes that Sakura Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 inherited from her father.

But besides those little 2 weeks spent away from Konoha, everything else had been Paradise. Shopping, practices, a boyfriend (whom had been in Konoha just during vacations) and she even had a band with the girls - Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Usagi. It began with a simple joke but soon they found it very fun.

What kind of worried Sakura was that, during the whole Summer, she barely eared of her school mates, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, etc, not to mention all of them.

- _Sigh..._

She took another look around the room and her eyes set on her phone, which marked 8 o'clock. Sakura eared something about 'school starting at 8.15'...

Gaah!! I'm late!!!!

Her body instantly jumped out of bed. Fortunately, she had a school uniform so she didn't had to think much about her clothes. She thought that having school uniforms would be cool just because of that; otherwise, it would be booring as everything, seeing everyone dressed exactly like you. Besides, uniforms meant using skirts, which wasn't really Sakura's style.

Once she took a good look at her uniform, she was about to scream. I mean, the uniform was pretty cute, except it had a super short skirt! Any skirt was bad, but something like _that _was way too much. The uniform had a yellow jacket, a green tie, a white shirt and a black _mini_ skirt. She was going to kill someone for sure...Besides, thanks to her sport, she had an enviable body, such as a nice but and strong legs, but she thought she looked awful in skirts.

'_I guess I don't have any other choice...But I'm going to kill somebody if they mention it!'_ She thought and got dressed.

Grabbing her bag, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. Then, she ran to the bathroom, fixing her hair and washing her teeth as fast as she could. Once she was done with the hygiene, the toast was ready. She grabbed it and hurried outside, still fixing some of her clothes.

- Sakura!

The girl looked around, noticing her mother was sitting on the car. That was...surprising. Usually, at this time, her mother would be at the hospital.

- C'mon or you'll be late.

The rosette let out a relieved sigh, but it was a frustrated one as well. If she knew her mother was going to drive her to school, she could have get ready a little slower.

- Have a nice day honey! Oh and by the way, I won't be home for dinner so...

- Yeah, yeah I got it. Thanks for the ride mom.

As soon as she exited the car, she was face to face with this huge school. She had eared about Konoha High School so many times but she had no idea of how big it really was.

She looked around, trying to spot someone she knew. Unfortunately, Ino, her best friend, was attending to Suna High School, since it was closer to her house.

But then she saw a blond guy walking along with a long, dark haired girl. Her face was familiar but...

- Sakura-chan!!

The girl smiled. She didn't had to think twice to figure who the guy was. It seemed that the Summer only changed his appearance. Besides that, he remained completely the same; or so it seemed.

- Hey Naruto! How were your vacations?

- Pretty cool! Yours?

- Great too, thanks.

- H...hi, Sakura-chan...

Sakura took a closer look at the girl and it truly was Hinata. Boy, she had 'grown up'.

- Hi Hinata. Sorry, I couldn't really recognise you. You changed a quite lot in these few weeks – she stated, giggling. Hinata did what was natural for her; blushed, but smiled.

- Hey, have you seen teme?

- Hm, Sasuke? No, not yet. But we better get going or we'll be late. What classes are you having?

- I have Math... – Hinata shyly said.

- Really?! Me too!! – Naruto almost screamed, uncosciently hugging the girl, whom turned as red as a tomato.

The pinkete giggled once again. Too bad she was having History. She sighed.

- Well guys, I'm having History and I don't think Mrs...Anko would like me to be late so, see you later!

Getting the right classroom was troublesome, but she finally managed to get it. And right on time. She sat down by the window.

- Hi Sakura.

She turned around to see the dog lover, Kiba, glaring at her.

- Hey Kiba.

- Hey, did you know that that uniform really suits you? I mean _—_

She didn't let him finish the sentence since the last thing she knew, her fist was clenched in the top of his head.

But then, a brown haired man walked in. He had a scar across the nose, but he seemed content. But she thought she was having class with a woman...

- Hi guys. Mrs. Anko couldn't make it today so I'll be here instead of her. My name is Iruka Umino and I'm your Physical Education teacher. Since today is the first day, we'll just talk for a while and...

The Haruno didn't payed attention to anything else because in that very moment, her other school mate entered. He had changed as well during Summer. His hair was a little longer, but well fixed, and he was taller. Besides, he appeared to have a men's body already. He noticed she was staring and smirked. She couldn't help to blush a bit. What about her? Had she changed at all during vacations?

- Ah, you, young men, are late. Please introduce yourself.

He did so and gave a little bow to the rest of the class. Sakura could ear the girl drooling and sighing.

- Hn...My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and I'm 16 years old...

- Ok, you can take a seat.

Sakura pretended she wasn't noticing him and looked outside the window. Was _that_ really Sasuke?! Yeah, he had always been good looking but know...gee!

- Hello, Sakura.

She was somewhat surprised to ear his husky voice so close to her. She could also feel his breath on her neck. So yeah, he was whispering in her ear. God help her...

- Oh, hm...hi Sasuke.

He smirked once again and sit in the chair next to her. She thought the best thing she had to do was get herself a distraction, or Sasuke would do that for her, so she grabbed her phone and texted Ino.

'Hey Ino-Pig! How's your school? I'm in History with a P.E. teacher xD I have Kiba and Sasuke in this class with me and it's quite booring. Oh and you won't believe it but my uniform's skirt is sooooo short! Fuck! Oh and Hinata is so changed! And you HAVE to see Sasuke, oh god...anyway, just answer, I need something to do, this is booring as hell. ILY '

She put her phone back into her pocket, just to notice that the raven sitting next to her was looking at her. Had he seen what she had written?!

- Hmhm, don't you know that you shouldn't read other people's messages?

- Hn, and don't you know you shouldn't text message during classes?

Sakura was kind of irritated, but what he said wasn't less true than what she said. But everytime she said something, he always had something to shot back.

Finally, her phone began to vibrate. Thanks God Ino was fast.

'Hey Forehead! My school is huge, but I heared yours is too so, not funny xP Well, I'm in Art with this really cute teacher, Sasori. I have Shikamaru and Mizuki in this class. I heared that Usagi, Asami and Ninsuki are in that school but I haven't seen them since last practice, before vacations. Oh, by the way, I wrote a new song =D Eh and about my uniform, it isn't that big deal, you know I like short skirts =P But guys look really good in it hehe. Hey what do you say if we get together at lunch? I mean, our Schools aren't that far. I'm joining the guys from here and we'll be there in a no-time =] See you then! LYB '

The smile on Sakura's face was pretty evident; that Yamanaka surely knew how to do it. She hadn't spent some time with all of them in a pretty long while. She texted everyone about it and when she gazed at Sasuke, she noticed he had his phone on his hand, and so did Kiba behind her. Besides, the fact that she had written a new song meant a rehersal, which was always great. Guys should be having a meeting soon also.

Oh right, let me explain it about the bands thing. Both females and males from the group enjoyed music so the girl formed a band and the guys another one; the girls called themselves '4Taste' and it was composed by Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata; the boys were 'The Incredibles' and it was composed by Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. Of course it all started as a simple 'game', so the names were no big deal...They always heared about the 'Battle of the Bands' and they all wanted to enter, but it was only allowed in High Schools, so they just formed a female and a male group for fun, seeing they wouldn't be able to enter it.

But now that they were all in High School, maybe that was possible. This was sure going to be one of the best school year ever!


End file.
